Barracks
Category: Buildings The Barracks is a building where you train and recruit units. Upgrading your barracks unlocks new units, and increases the maximum level your units ca be upgraded to. No unit can be upgraded to a higher level than your Barracks. Units can be upgraded using Daru. The cost to upgrade a unit one level is equal to (target level)^3*(unit's upgrade cost multiplier). Upgrading a unit upgrades all units of that type, including any you recruit in the future. Upgrade Requirements Level 1 Granted for free at level 5 Level 2 Cost: 130 gold Cooldown: 00:00:10 Level 3 Cost: 250 gold Cooldown: 00:00:10 Level 4 Cost: 370 gold Cooldown: 00:00:25 Level 5 Cost: 490 gold Cooldown: 00:00:50 Level 6 Cost: 610 gold Cooldown: 00:01:26 Level 7 Cost: 730 gold Cooldown: 00:02:17 Level 8 Cost: 850 gold Cooldown: 00:03:24 Level 9 Cost; 970 gold Cooldown: 00:04:51 Level 10 Cost: 1090 gold Cooldown: 00:06:40 Level 11 Cost: 1520 gold Cooldown: 00:08:52 Level 12 Cost: 1830 gold Cooldown: 00:11:31 Level 13 Cost: 2140 gold Cooldown: 00:14:38 Level 14 Cost: 2450 Cooldown: 00:18:17 Level 15 Cost: 2760 gold Cooldown: 00:22:30 Level 16 Cost: 3070 gold Cooldown: 00:27:18 Level 17 Cost: 3380 gold Cooldown: 00:32:45 Level 18 Cost: 3690 gold Cooldown: 00:38:52 Level 19 Cost: 4000 gold Cooldown: 00:45:43 Level 20 Cost: 4310 gold Cooldown: 00:53:20 Level 21 Cost: 4620 gold Cooldown: 01:01:44 Level 22 Cost: 6260 gold Cooldown: 01:10:59 Level 23 Cost: 7900 gold Cooldown: 01:21:06 Level 24 Units Lancer Unlocks at: Level 1 Recruitment Cost: 2 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 2 HP: 323 at level 1+9/level at least until level 20 PATK: 64 at level 1+20/level at least until level 20 PDEF: 50 at level 1+16/level at least until level 20 MDEF: 40 at level 1+9/level at least until level 20 Super Skill: Enhanced Attackhttp://res1.ws.wartune.com:8080/icon/skill_pawn_001.png Hunter Unlocks at: Level 4 Recruitment Cost: 2 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 2 HP: 366 at level 16+7/level PATK: 380 at level 16+20/level PDEF: 175 at level 16+9/level MDEF: 290 at level 16+16/level Super Skill: Concentrated Shothttp://res1.ws.wartune.com:8080/icon/skill_pawn_002.png Priest Unlocks at: Level 20 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 5 HP: 396 at level 1+12/level until at least level 21 MATK: 128 at level 1+41/level until at least level 21 PDEF: 60 at level 1+14/level after level 20 MDEF: 128 at level 1+30/level after level 20 Super Skill: Refractionhttp://res1.ws.wartune.com:8080/icon/skill_pawn_005.png Paladin Unlocks at: Level 20 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: 5 Super Skill: Heavy Strikehttp://res1.ws.wartune.com:8080/icon/skill_pawn_003.png Gryphon Unlocks at: Level 30 Recruitment Cost: 3 Upgrade Cost Multiplier: ? HP: 762 at level 1+24/level until at least level 11 PATK: 156 at level 0+49/level until at least level 11 PDEF: 100 at level 0+23/level until at least level 11 MDEF: 80 at level 0+19/level until at least level 11 Super Skill: Claw Strikehttp://res1.ws.wartune.com:8080/icon/skill_pawn_004.png Knight Unlocks at: Level 40 HP: 1324 at level 1 PATK: 292 at level 1 PDEF: 160 at level 1 MDEF: 120 at level 1 Special Skill: Mass Assaulthttp://res1.ws.wartune.com:8080/icon/skill_pawn_006.png Angel Unlocks at: Level 40 HP: 1191 at level 1 MATK: 292 at level 1 PDEF: 120 at level 1 MDEF: 160 at level 1 Super Skill: Restorehttp://res1.ws.wartune.com:8080/icon/skill_pawn_007.png